


Porn For the Black market

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Filming, First Time, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Torture, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A pair of siblings are kidnapped off the streets and was taken to a house in the middle of no where, then the older brother was torture if someone don't do as they were told,





	Porn For the Black market

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my favorite work and almost didn't make it to the post several times, but It made it as i kept telling myself this is for others entertainment so here you go and I hope you enjoy it more than I did on writing it. This is only meant for fantasy and should only performed in your head. DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS IN REAL LIFE

I looked at my sister as she stared at me in panic, then I looked at the man that has just kidnapped us as he turned to us. He stared at us with and emotionless stare as if he had no soul left in him, making me wonder what was going though his head.

“When I say something, what do you do?” He asked me.

I stared at him and said nothing, then he pulled out a switchblade.

“I do as you say.” I cried.

“If you don't do as I say what do you get.” He asked.

“Death?” I asked with a squeak.

“And make your girlfriend shut down on me, I don't think so.” He said as i watched the blade pull back into the handle. “You get punished painfully. Since you look to be the oldest you will be in charge of her and I will be in charge of you since my sister is a twat.”

The driver sigh as I could see she didn't want anything to do what he was planning for us.

“You will be making us a fortune on the black market.” He said. “Any questions?”

“What are you making us do?” My sister asked.

“You are making photos and film.” He said.

“I never done that before, is it hard?” She asked, making the man chuckled.

“No, not that kind of making.” He said. “Just do as your friend says or he might be missing an ear or something."

“He's my brother.” She said.

“Oh even better.” The man said with a chuckle. “So you will be feeling his pain as well as I hurt him because of your failure of doing as I say.”

The car stop, making me look around, then I saw we were out in the middle of nowhere next to a brick house.

“Let's start with an easy command.” The man said. “Empty out your pockets. Can't have you guys turning the tables on us.”

I reached into my pockets and pulled them out as I had nothing in them. He looked at my sister as she stare at him nervously. The blade pop out of the knife as the man slashed my leg, making me moan in pain. She whined and pulled out her pockets, revealing a pocket knife.

“So you were planning to attack back?” He asked. “Not wise, now your brother gets beaten."

“I'm sorry, please don't hurt him.” She cried.

“Sorry, I can't let anything slide.” He said as he looked at me. “Get out and pick a rock off the ground.”

The driver opened the door with sorrow on her face, then I saw she was badly scarred from knife wounds, making me assume she wasn't going to help us as she was broken down. I got out and saw all the rocks were the size of a softball, making me let out a whimper.

“Don't make me tell you twice.” The man said.

I picked up a rock and turned to him, then I saw the man holding out his hand as he held a knife to my sister's throat. I placed the rock in his hand, then he smashed it across my face, making my sister cry out as I fell to the ground and stare out in a daze as I heard a ring fill my ear.

“Now that you know that facing me will get your brother killed, don't do it.” He said, then he looked at his sister. “Pick him up and make sure he's okay. If he has brain damage, kill him and tell me so I can start looking for another boy.”

My sister stared to cry as the woman picked me up.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered as the woman took me away.

I looked at the woman and saw tears in her eyes as she stared at me. Once we was in the bathroom, she set me down on the counter.

“Are you okay?” She asked. “Can you still understand me?”

“Yes.” I said. “Are you his prisoner too?”

She nodded.

“I have been for as long as I can remember.” She said as she washed off my face. “Please don't make him kill you, your too young to die and he won't kill your sister, but you, he will since he don't like boys.”

“I don't know if I can help that.” I said. “My sister can be stubborn sometimes.”

“That will change once she starts killing you.” She said as she placed a band-aid on my head. “Just do as he says please.”

She picked me up and took me to a room with a camcorder on a tripod, then set me down. I watched as she took a deep breath and stopped crying as she wiped her tears away, then she turned to her brother. The man shoved my sister to his sister as my sister stared at me in worry, making me say 'I'm fine' silently. My sister sighed in relief and nodded.

“Make sure she isn't hiding anything else.” The man said. “Undress your brother when you are checked, then you undress your sister boy.

I felt my heart race as my sister stared at him in disbelief. I watched as the woman start patting her down, then she reached into her pants and rubbed her slit and anus, making my sister whine.

“Sorry.” The woman said softly.

“It's okay.” She said.

“She's clean.” The woman said.

“Good, now start the film as they start undressing.” He said.

The woman move my sister to me and she touched my head.

“He's fine.” The woman said. “Just do as he says or he won't be for long.”

My sister face filled with worry as she stared to unbutton my pants.

“I love you sis and will forgive anything you do from here on out.” I said.

“Don't say your goodbyes to me.” She said. “I'll do my best not to resist.”

Once my clothes were off, my sister stare at my shaft in shock that was hardening from the attention I was getting.

“I'm sorry, I can't resist it.” I said.

“It's normal.” The woman said softly. “Don't hold it against him sweetie.”

My sister looked at the woman and nodded, then looked at me as I started to take off her dress. I stared at my sister as she stare at me in the eyes.

“Please don't stare at me In fear brother.” She said. “I won't hold anything against you either.”

I nodded and started to take off her panties making my hard shaft bead up.

“How old are you kid?” The man asked with shock on his face. “You don't look to be old enough to cum, but you already started beading up."

“I'm eleven.” I said nervously.

I heard the woman sigh, making me look at her. I saw she was staring at my sister in worry. I looked at my sister and saw her staring at my pre in confusion.

“Oh, this is great.” The man said with a chuckle, making my sister look at him. “She is curious about it. Why don't you try it out. Give it a little lick and see if you like it.”

Her face filled with nervousness and I saw her start hesitating. I hear a soft pop as I felt pain in my back, making me yelp out. I looked at the man and saw him holding a BB pistol, then I felt something touch my shaft's head, making me look at it. I saw my sister stare at me nervously.

“Oh my God, she liked it.” The man said with excitement. “Suck him to get some more.”

I sighed and braced myself for the pain, but my sister saw my fear, then started to suck me. I looked at the woman in disbelief as it felt great.

“It's okay.” The woman said silently. “Just let it happen.”

“What are you saying to him?” The man asked.

“Nothing.” The woman said making my sister stop sucking me. “No don't, I just told him to let it happen since I saw he was feeling ashamed for liking the feeling.”

I looked at the man and saw him aiming at my head as I saw the laser shine In my eye for a split second.

“Is that true kid?” The man asked.

I looked at my sister and saw her stare at me.

“Answer me.” He said.

“Yes.” I whined.

“Good, then continue.” The man said. “Make her happy, then penetrate her when you are about to cum.”

I stared at my sister in worry as she stared at me nervously.

"Please don't hate me sis.” I whimpered, then looked at the man and said. “I refuse to do that.”

I heard a pop as I felt pain on my forehead, making me fallback. My sister cried and got over me, then she touched my head and sighed.

“Just do it.” My sister whimpered as I saw blood on her finger. “I don't want you dead.”

“I'm sorry sis, but I refuse.” I whispered. “I can't do that to you. Anything but that.”

Tears started to form in her eyes.

“Start sucking girl.” The man said.

My sister looked at the man, then got down on top of me In a 69 position, making the man laugh.

“Beautiful.” The man said. “Start licking boy or the next round goes in your balls.”

“No you mustn't.” The woman cried. “That will kill him.”

“Shut up.” The man growled. “Lick her now.”

I stared at her slit, then I heard my sister whine as she placed her hand on my balls, making me start licking my sister's slit. My sister gasp.

“Wow that face is perfect.” The man said and chuckled. “Return to your sucking.”

I felt my sister start sucking me. A few minutes later I felt my climax approaching, making me start to tense up.

“He's close, get on him.” The man said.

“No.” I whined as my sister started to turn around, then I grabbed my shaft and made myself climax all over her.

“Bad move boy.” The man growled as my sister stared at me in panic.

“Why?” My sister cried.

“I rather die than to penetrate you.” I said.

“Oh trust me kid your going to die.” The man said as he push my sister off me as I saw him holding an automatic BB gun.

“No don't.” My sister cried, but I held her back.

The man stared at me with a smile.

“You don't fear death do you kid?” He asked. “This might be a problem.”

He picked me up by the neck and carried me to the other room.

“You are a rare breed kid.” He said. “I never found an eleven year old that can cum and that just saved your life, but that alone will not save you from this.”

He raised his rifle and fired his whole clip in my chest, making me scream in pain as I fell to the floor.

“Turn over and lift your ass up.” He said.

I moaned as I turned over and put my ass up, then I felt him grab my balls and gave them a little tug, making me whine in pain.

“You have a nice set there.” He said. “Prepare yourself now, this will hurt like hell.”

I heard a zipper being pulled.

“Oh God, don't looks sweetie.” The woman said as I heard them move away.

I looked back at the man and saw his pants were down and his six inch hard shaft was lining up to my ass. I let out a whimper as I tried to get away, but the man grab me.

“Don't move kid or you will make it hurt more.” He said.

A second later, I felt his shaft slam in me, making me scream in pain. I heard my sister start crying making the woman shush her, then I felt the man start to thrust in and out of me, making me moan in pain. A few minutes later, I felt the pain fade, then I felt several gushes of warm cum shoot inside me, making me cum on the floor. He grabbed my shaft, then felt the cum on the floor.

“Wow kid, you beat me to it.” He said as he pulled himself out of me. “You just save me some time. Now if you don't want this again you will penetrate her and fuck her until you cum once more.”

He picked me up and walked out of the room, then tossed me next to my sister. I laid there as my body ached, making my sister start crying.

“He's not dead girl.” The man said. “Grab his hand and bring him back to reality.”

My sister grabbed my hand then kissed it as she let out a whimper of fear. I looked at her and saw her hope rise again.

“I love you brother.” She whispered. “Please do as he says.”

Her eyes widen as she saw something on the floor.

“No!” My sister cried.

“Don't worry he will live, I just tore him open.” The man said. “Now get him to have more strength to do as I said before I took him here.”

“How, he looks to be nearly dead.” She cried.

“He probably feels like he is going to.” He said. “My sister has the start of his progress.”

We looked at her and I saw her holding two sandwiches.

“One each.” She said as she stared at me in worry.

My sister grabbed the plate and put a sandwich to my mouth, but I didn't want it.

“Eat It.” She growled.

“He was just humiliated honey.” The woman said. “Don't be mad at him. Eat your share and he might perk up or you will lose your brother if he has given up.”

“Go freshen him up and get him ready for her.” The man said.

The woman's face filled with discomfort as she picked me up.

“I can't believe he's making me do this again.” She whined softly. “Please forgive me kid.”

“My name is Harvey.” I said with a wisp for my voice. “From your kindness, I will never hold anything against you.”

“You should for what I'm about to do to you.” She said.

Once we was in the room of the man and I just came out of, She stared at the floor in shock.

“Is that your cum?” She asked, making me nod.

“I can't believe my body liked it.” I moaned.

“That wasn't you liking it." She said. "It was just a reaction."

I watched as she set me face down on a bed, then she spread my ass apart.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Making sure you're not bleeding out.” She said as I felt her let my ass go. “Then I have to let you cum in me.”

“I don't know who's going to feel more humiliated, you, or me.” I whined as I heard cloth fall on the floor.

“You will honey.” She said. “I actually like the feeling, but I don't like doing it to children.”

She picked me up and turned me around to see she was naked now. She looked at my shaft as It started to harden again, then she looked at me.

“Don't worry honey.” She said. “It's a normal reaction. All the other children did it too.”

“How many?” I asked.

“He killed seven boys and the girls either got away or killed themselves.” She said, then she looked back at the door and looked back at me as she saw the man wasn't there. “I freed the ones that didn't kill themselves. So please don't make him kill you. Only one girl didn't kill herself from the shame.”

“I'll try not.” I said, then looked at her slit and sighed. “Let's get this over with.”

She nodded and laid down on the bed, then placed me on top of her as nervousness filled her face.

“I hope you don't get me pregnant.” She said.

“I'll pull out before that.” I said.

“No, he wants me punished for lying to him.” She said. “If he finds any cum on me, he will kill you.”

I whined as she grabbed my shaft and lined it up to her, then she looked at me.

“Push in honey.” She said. “Then start humping me. You will need to do this to your sister if you wish to live.”

“I rather die than do that to her.” I said, making anger filled her face.

“How could you want that for her.” She growled. “I lost my parents to that prick, it's not fun to live through. Push in please.”

I took a deep breath and penetrated her. I gasped as she felt warm and soothing, making me like the feeling.

“My god you will grow into a large cock if I feel you.” She said.

“That's if I live through this.” I said as I started to fuck her. “I can't believe I like the feeling of you.”

She smiled and pulled me down on top of her and stared to kiss me.

“You're the cutest one yet.” She said. “Please don't make him kill you in front of your sister.”

“Wait, it's in front of the girls when he kills them?” I asked.

“Yes, it's to make them never want to cross him again.” He said as she nodded.

A few minutes later, I felt myself about to climax.

“Please don't make me do it in you.” I moaned.

“You have too.” The woman said as I saw her fear rise in her face, then she held me tighter to stop me for pulling out. “Just get it over with.”

After a few more thrusts I let out a grunt as I shot several streams in her, making her face fill with shock.

“I'm sorry.” I whined, but she put her hand on my mouth.

“That was my first time feeling cum in me.” She said. “Please don't worry about me and do as my brother says.”

I stared at her, then nodded in shame, making her kiss me.

“I will ask my brother to release you two now that I know you aren't going to die.” She said. “Just make his stupid movie and gallery.”

I nodded and pulled out of her. I looked down and saw my cum start seeping out, making me whine as I tried to stop it.

“It's okay, he knows that was in me.” She said. “Now go get ready to fuck your sister.”

I let out a whimper and got off the bed, then walked into the room. I froze as I saw the man fucking my sister's ass. He looked at me as I saw him start cumming in her ass.

“Don't worry I save her virginity for you boy.” He said, then tossed her towards me.

I ran to her and caught her before she hit the wall.

“I'm fine.” My sister said. “It felt good after a while.”

I stared at her as she was now liking this.

“Please don't look at me like that.” She said.

I nodded and hugged her, then I grabbed my shaft as I felt it harden up again.

“Forgive me.” I said, making her look at me in worry.

SHe gasped as I shoved my shaft into her slit, making tears of shame fall from my eyes as she stared at me in worry. I laid her down and started to fuck her, making the man laugh hysterically.

“About fucking time!” He yelped. “About fucking time indeed. Start taking pictures.”

My sister start to smile with pleasure on her face.

“It's okay, I like it too.” She said. “Don't be ashamed.”

“Okay.” I said as I embraced her.

“Yes yes, I'll release them after this.” The man said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes. “Just pack your stuff when we move to Mexico for our next shoot.”

“I'm sorry brother, but I'm done after this.” She said. "Kill me if you have to for I'm not going.”

“No, you can go, but your not getting anything.” He said.

“I don't care, this is wrong in every level.” She said.

A few minute of camera shutters filling the air, I heard my sister start moaning, then I felt her walls clamp around my shaft as she creamed. I moaned as it put me over the edge and I came in her.

“Shit.” I gasped.

“It's okay.” She said. “I want this.”

“Did you hear that.” The man yelped with laughter.

“Don't say that.” I whined.

“I love you brother and I want to do this more often.” She said

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
